DiVa
by IceByrd67
Summary: This is a story of a new type of heroine...one of Davina...the Elven Princess... (and of course, her love is neal...or is it?) better sum on the inside
1. Preview

DivA

Disclaimer: Tortall and most of the characters in this story belongs to Tamora Pierce. I couldn't invent all of these people even if I wanted to. Diva, Lord Gawain, Laisrean, and anyone or anyplace else that isn't in Tamora's books belong to me. 

THIS ISN'T ANOTHER GIRL BECOMES PAGE BUT IT IS AN OWN CHARACTER/Tortallian story.

I hope this is an original story/idea. If it isn't I'm sorry. But I didn't steal this because I haven't read from Fanfiction.net in a while. By the way, I'll be adding pictures when I get them scanned.

Have fun reading! Review if you have the time. J Flame all you want, I don't care. :P

~icebyrd67

  
  
  


This is a story of a girl living a life that she never wanted. This is her chance to prove that regular people are exactly like those of high birth and nobility. Here's her chance to finally show Tortall who she really is and bring forth the hidden self that disappeared years ago when her mother passed away. Here's Diva's story…


	2. Chapter 1

DiVA

Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Davina (picture at http://www.geocities.com/icebyrd67/diva2.jpg . this picute is really umi from MKR...i didn't draw the pix.) _(**AN**: Da-ViN-a) _of Ketara _(**AN**: KI-tar-_a) took a deep breath before she stepped into the room, where Lord Wyldon and his pages and squires awaited.  She was only a new noble, her father being bestowed Ketara as an award for saving Queen Thayet in the Immortal War. 

There had been a centaur and he was coming from behind.  The Queen was busy protecting a group of women and only Lord Gawain _(**AN**: pronounced: Gavin)_ saw the disgusting creature.  He leaped before the creature, received a slash to the shoulder that would leave him with a slightly paralyzed arm, and then cut down the beast.

Diva was supposed to be Lord Wyldon's guest for the dinner and there was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do to get out of working.  The only good thing about this dinner was that she would see her best friend, Laisrean _(**AN**: Lass-sir-rean)_ of Elpida _(**AN**: El-PI-da),_ a first year squire.  Even better, was that this was her chance to meet Kelandry of Mindelan, the brave girl page in her second year.  Only last year, she saved her friend from a spidren.

Diva looked over the room, allowing her eyes to rest briefly on Kel, Rean, fourth year Prince Roald, and an extremely handsome boy that looked like he was too old to be a page, even if he was in a page's uniform.

Diva carried herself to the platform in front and curtseyed, only deep enough to be respectful, but not an inch more to Wyldon.  She turned to face to room of boys and girl and curtseyed to them, her eyes on the Prince.  There was a loud clamor as all the boys rushed to rise and bow to her.  She hid a smile and looked down, turning to face Wyldon.

"My lord." She curtseyed to him again.

"I suppose your father is on his way, am I not correct, Lady Divina?" He asked, pulling out her chair for her.

"Father is on his way, my lord." She whispered.  "He says that we are to start and he will join us shortly."

"Very well.  If you will give the blessing, Lady Divina."  He stood in front of his chair.  She stood and turned to face the room again.

"Bright Mithros, Great Mother, we humbly pray for your guidance and blessing.  We thank you for this wonderful meal for which we give thanks." 

"So mote it be." The room replied. 

"So mote." Diva muttered to herself.  She sat, following Wyldon's example.  A handsome blonde boy with amazing blue eyes rushed forward to serve them.  Suddenly, the door opened and Lord Gawain strolled in, taking wide, brisk steps.

"Wyldon!  How are you?" He clasped Wyldon's hand in a hearty handshake.  "Hello, Divina." He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Ketara." Wyldon signaled to the blond again.  "Another plate, Joren."

"Why don't you go sit with Liasrean, Davina?  Would that be good?  She would be bored here.  Besides, it isn't fair for her not to have seen her best friend in a year." Gawain boomed.

"Of course." Davina smiled, picked up her plate and curtseyed. 

"'Lo, Rean! _(**AN**: pronounced 'Ree-an' like Ian only it starts with an R)_" She said cheerfully, pushing her loose sapphire curls away from her gray eyes.

"I was starting to think you didn't remember me, Diva." Rean teased, giving her a hug.

"You've been away for so long, Rean! You didn't even come home for the summer!" She slid into the seat next to him, only to find that the other squires came over or scooted closer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Who was that girl?" Neal muttered as he and his friends exited the room from dinner to go to the library to study.

"I don't know but that Rean is one very lucky boy." Merric whistled.  "She was pretty!  What do you think, Kel?"

"She was nice…" Kel whispered, her feelings for Neal turned to heartbreak.

"Glamorous! Elegant! A GODDESS!" Neal retorted unlocking his door so that he could get his books.

"Yeah? Well, seems to me that she's taken by Rean.  Did you see her father? That was Lord Gawain!  Did you know he saved the Queen from a centaur? Lobbed that creature's head clear off!  Did you also know that he was Lord-ed and made Baron of Ketara even though he was just a regular merchant before this?  His family is filthy rich! From the purses he received from the Crown for saving the Queen and fighting in all the wars and from his caravans and stores.  He's the one that led the three Riders squads to safety in the Battle of Jerek! They were all surrounded on all sides and he led them through a cave that led them to the army's camp! What a surprise it was for the dirty Scandrans!" Owen babbled.

"Actually," A crisp, sure voice rung through the hall.  "That was me who led the Riders to safety.  My father just convinced them to listen to me."


	3. Chapter 2

****

DiVA

Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone froze and turned slowly to look at the source of the correction. Kel bit down a bit of laughter, seeing it was the beautiful girl all the boys had been discussing before Owen's long speech about the hero.

"How long have you been standing there?" Neal finally croaked. "My lady?" he added at the end so he wouldn't seem impolite.

"One, my name is Davina, or Diva depending on if you're my friend or not. Not 'my lady'. I'm not a lady at heart, though I am on paper. I've always been a city girl and I'm not going to stop anytime soon. I was raised to be street smart and I am. Got it?" She demanded. Silence answered her, for no one knew exactly what to say to the forward girl. She smiled. "And two, long enough to know that I'm 'glamorous! Elegant! A GODDESS!" Her smile turned into a grin. Kel doubled over in laughter.

"OH! O!" Kel uttered, trying to catch her breath as Neal and the boys looked stupid.

"By the way, I'm not 'taken' by Rean. He's my best friend. Even when I wasn't a noble. And I am sorry for teasing you, Page…?"

"Nealan. Neal of Queenscove." He bowed, red-faced from embarrassment. 

"Neal…" She whispered.

"Diva! Come on!" Rean yelled from the end of the hall. "If we're going to make it to the archery courts, now's the time, else the bells will ring and I'll be marched inside! I'll wait for you in the first indoor practice court"

"I'm coming, Rean! Let me get my bow!" She answered. She curtseyed to the group before her and disappeared into Rean's room, only to emerge as Kel's group gathered once again with their books. Now, instead of being in the pretty lilac silk gown, she was dressed in a simple while shirt that outlined her chest very well and a worn pair of long leather breeches. She carried a quiver full of arrows that looked like they had griffin feathers on them. Her bow was made of a beautiful, dark wood, carved with intricate designs.

"Ouch!" Neal whispered, looking at the bow. "That thing is covered in spells! I can sense the magic coming off of it!"

"Umm…can someone show me where the practice court is?" She asked.

"I will!" A chorus of boys answered her.

"Um…Neal?" She asked. "You're the only name I know." After that sentence, the boys started to shout out their names to her.

"Sure, I'll take you." Neal answered, wading out of the pile of boys and drool.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm sorry for the comments I made earlier." Neal whispered to the pretty girl (piccie at http://www.geocities.com/icebyrd67/diva1.jpg , once again, its umi.) as he led her through the maze of halls.

"It's alright. I'm sorry for teasing you. My mate, Jeralt used to say the exact same things before I beat him in archery."

"Mate? Aren't you a bit young to be…" Neal started.

"Friend. Sorry, street slang again. I told you, I was raised in the city. You tend to be accustomed to hearing things that would normally cause a child of high birth to faint or something. So…any idea when His Majesty will be back in Corus?"

"The King is in Corus. He hasn't left or anything…"

"Oops again. His Majesty being George Cooper. A baron for the Crown now, if I'm not correct. Never had a better man on the throne…"

"Lord Cooper is coming for Midwinter. Why do you call him a king?"

"His Majesty was the King of Thieves before he turned respectable and married his Lioness. You know, I knew her before she was revealed as a girl. Used to come to the pub dressed as Alan. The king too. Johnny. Always thought he was the son of some merchant before His Majesty set me straight. Trusted me with all his secrets, he did. Not surprised, him being my father's cousin. Always called me his own kid. Didn't have any of his own 'til the Lioness came along."


End file.
